Venus Oh Venus
by lederra
Summary: Tig is getting ready for a date with a special 'lady' and he is excited at the thought of what the night will bring. Possible spoilers for the present season so if you do not want be disappointed by this story then do not read! Could probably get away with a T rating but not taking the chance so am making this story a M rating.


Venus Oh Venus!

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of the Sons of Anarchy universe, they are the property of their creator Kurt Sutter and as with any other story that I write for this site, and I make no money what so ever.

Summary: Tig has a date with a very special 'lady'.

A/N: I have not yet seen the new season f SOA as I live in the UK and we are about a season behind I think, so I don't know if Tig and Venus have got together but is they have then I apologise for possibly spoiling it for you the reader.

WARNING: There may be 'spoilers' in this story as it is based loosely on the present season but I have not seen the present one because where I live, we are a season behind the states. This story is of an adult nature so if it is not something you like to read then stop right now and go back to another story. For those of you who have seen the season, I am fully aware that the actor who plays Venus is a man and the character is a transvestite but for the simplicity of this story I am describing Venus as 'she' for I cannot describe her as 'he' and I certainly will not call Venus an 'it'. So please do not complain about the fact that in this story Venus is a woman.

* * *

Tig was nervous unusually so, he was going out on a date with Venus, the 'lady' who had helped them out with an annoying fat man who had decided in his stupidity to get involved in business that the sons but after a little visit from Venus he conveniently changed his mind.

The former sergeant at arms knew he was playing with fire going on a date with Venus but he had been captivated with her from the moment he had met her and although his logic told him he could not do what he was about to do, his heart told him otherwise.

As he nervously dressed and made himself ready for what he hoped would be a night he would forget he thought about Venus and what his brothers would say in his interest in the transvestite but his libido did not care and he felt himself begin to get hard at the thought of the action he hoped more than anything would take place later that night.

His thoughts became more guttural like as he thought of Venus's lips wrapped around his now throbbing member as he imagined her fabulous lips giving him the best blowjob he had ever had, so caught up in his erotic thoughts he missed the sound of the doorbell and it was not until it had rang again that he snapped back to reality, breathless and his hand holding his member, squeezing and pressing down as he took care of himself.

Stumbling a little as he came down from his orgasm, Tig as quickly as he could made his way to his front door as he put his now spent member back within his undergarments and jeans and opened the door to a stunning vision in leather that sauntered in to his home as though it owned it.

Tig's eye grew bigger as he observed the vision before him and despite the fact he had only just recovered from his self-dealt orgasm he felt himself begin to harden again at the thought of what was to come.

Venus was walking saucily towards his lounge, Tig following the sway of Venus's hips and he could not help his groan of desire that escaped his lips.

"Ahhhhhhhhh!"

Venus turned at his groan and smiled in a mischievous saucy way moving back towards Tig reaching out and grasping his shirt as she pulled him towards the couch, she knew what she wanted this night and she was determined to get it.

Walking backwards she pulled Tig towards the big soft looking leather couch and turned the former SAA as she reached it, pushing him backwards as his knees hit the couch and she sank down upon him, straddling his legs and leaning forward her lips connecting with lips and she kissed him deeply as she moved his lower body on his lap, her movements causing him to harden again and he felt as though he would explode at any moment as Venus skilfully brought him to orgasm and then stopped it before he could experience his second orgasm of the evening, a mischievous giggle escaped her lips as she pulled back and Tig groaned at the loss of contact between himself and the voluptuous creature that moved with the grace of a mermaid upon his lap.

"Umm looks like little Tig wants to play, so what is it to be Tig. Are we going to the restaurant or staying home and giving little Tig what he wants."

Venus leans forward again as Tig considers her words and as if her ministrations would persuade him she brings her legs up and wraps them as well as she can around Tig's waist, tightening her legs as he moves a little to accommodate her and he grins as his body tells him just what they are going to do. He grasps Venus's buttocks and grunts as he stands with a little difficulty but he makes it and he staggers towards his bedroom, Venus wrapped entirely around his body, his tongue licking his neck and giving him little bites on the neck as he makes his way towards his bed and leans forward.

Venus felt the bed beneath her as Tig started to shed his clothes and she did the same eager to get down to business with the one son whom she was sure to fill her in such a way that she would never feel the same with any other man again.

Tig grinned as he sank down onto the bed, his heart fluttering a little as he took in the sight that lay on the bed beneath him and he felt himself become hard again and his need to take Venus increased.

As he lowered himself down upon Venus he felt her hands sliding down his torso and he grinned as he felt them on the one part of his body witch now was controlling his logic and mind and he found himself becoming lost in the actions and emotions that Venus was causing within him.

A shrill ringing noise broke within the room and he realised it was his club phone, no doubt Jax wanted him for something but he just wished that whatever it was it could wait. He reached for the phone but Venus beat him to it answering the phone and listening to it for a few seconds before she responded with a firm tone.

"Sorry Jackie boy but Tig can't come to the phone right now; he is a little busy right now, so why don't you call back in a little while."

Something else was said and Tig thought it was not very complimentary by the look on Venus's face who hung up on Jax and tossed Tig's phone to the other side of the room as her legs tightened more around his waist when he tried to follow the phone, she was not willing to let him get away from him, not just yet.

Tig knew he should go after the phone and get back to his prez but his mind just would not return to the present and he let the thoughts of getting to the club disappear from his mind as the reactions of his body took over at what Venus was doing to him and he disappeared into an orgasm the likes of which he had never experienced.

As his mind submerged itself to the bliss of the sex he was having with Venus, the last and only coherent thought going through his mind as Venus moved her body wiggling down the bed, flipping Tig so that she was now the one on top and then the erotic fantasy that he had earlier that evening came true as Venus went down on him was.

"Venus Oh Venus!"

* * *

A/N: As always reviews are appreciated but please if you do not like it them please do not waste your time and review but if you do like it then by all means review, :-) !


End file.
